Fanonia SpongeBobia (website)
Fanonia SpongeBobia is a wiki about SpongeBob's fan community, replacing the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki's place in SpongeBobia. History Pre-History (before April 29, 2014) Encyclopedia SpongeBobia, originally called The SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki, was founded in 2007, and was followed by the founding of the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki in 2009. Both wikis grew and were affiliates of each other for several years. In the summer of 2012, Tvguy from SpongeBob Community (SBC) forums proposed an idea to collaborate with Encyclopedia SpongeBobia (and later the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki). Discussions between administrations of both sites soon developed the project that came to be known as SpongeBob Universe, which was a collaboration and creation of a mega SpongeBob SquarePants fan site set to launch in January 2013, and later in July 2013 when the former failed. By the end of the summer of 2013, SpongeBob Universe was not working, and eventually the project was abandoned by both websites. Meanwhile, at the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, a number of problems erupted that intensified in October 2013, to a point where the situation was very unsustainable by early April 2014. As the SpongeBob SquarePants wiki became Encyclopedia SpongeBobia, and a network of websites as an alternative to SpongeBob Universe was proposed, AMK152 visited the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki's chat room to ask if they wanted to join. After several days of attempting to help the wiki, he gave up and decided to start another Fanon wiki. Adoption (April 29, 2014 - May 6, 2014) On the evening of April 29, 2014, AMK152 created an adoption request for this wiki, because he liked the URL. To the project came AW10 (bureaucrat and designer at Encyclopedia Spongebobia), OnioNS (adopted the SpongeBob Answers), ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1 (bureaucrat at the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki). After the adoption request was made, AW10 developed a template and a naming scheme to help with the origanization of the wiki. The adoption request was successful, and AMK152 was promoted to administrator and bureaucrat on May 6, 2014. Hiatus (May 6, 2014 - June 1, 2014) Despite a successful adoption request, the situation at SBFW began to slow down and there was possible hope that things might turn around, and so the FSB was halted. However, as the month of May continued, the situation at the SBFW became less hopeful. By May 26, 2014, there was a continuous war in which AMK152 and JosephHawk tried to defend themselves after trying to help out the SBFW, but were continuously blocked/unblocked and promoted/demoted. The situation became severe enough for Wikia Staff to take drastic action and removed all bureaucrats on May 27, 2014. Even after the demotions, those from ESB still trying to help continued to feel unwelcome by even a small number of users. The Debate (June 1, 2014 - June 8, 2014) During the June 1, 2014 staff meeting at ESB, the fanon wiki situation was discussed, and it was decided to create a discussion to decide what to do. There were four options given, and the discussion was linked at SBFW. After a week of debate, and some hesitence from friendly SBFWians, the Option A, to start fresh, rose rapidly in support by the end of the week, especially after continuous anti-ESB feelings in one thread at the SBFW. On June 8, 2014, the proposal ended, with Option A on top, to start fresh. Thus, Fanonia SpongeBobia was to continue. A fresh start (June 8, 2014 - present) After the project began it's official start, several users from Encyclopedia SpongeBobia have come over here to start building the wiki. Presently, the wiki is still being established. Category:Fansites